


Cokie's Change

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cokie hadn't been acting herself lately. Even the Baby - sitters Club and her own mother are almost starting to see the new Cokie. Her mother was the first to see this new change. Would Cokie be able to join the Baby - sitters Club since she started thinking of being more mature?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sighing, Cokie Mason laid on her bed at home. She didn’t bother looking to see what time it was. Today was Friday, so she’d only been home for three hours now. She’d been thinking a lot lately, but she decided to keep this thought to herself until she was ready to share what was on her mind. Even her ex – friend Marci hadn’t noticed what Cokie was planning to do. Even her own mother didn’t know.

Even the Baby – sitters Club members hadn’t been paying attention to Cokie’s new self, but when they pay close enough attention, maybe they could think about letting her join. She’d wait to see what Kristy Thomas, the president of the Baby – sitters Club would talk about letting Cokie join, but she doubted that will happen. On Monday, Cokie was going to show her classmates how much she had changed since they were children.

Cokie was thinking she would start off with Logan Bruno, Mary Anne Spier’s boyfriend. When Logan first moved to Stoneybrook from Kentucky, both she and Mary Anne had a crush on him. At least Logan would be the perfect choice to start. Ever since Logan had been here from Kentucky, he and Mary Anne started to date, and she’s been jealous.

Since Logan was a start, Cokie thought she would hide her jealousy. This time she would let him not think about dating her anytime soon. From what Cokie knew, Logan was the only boy in the Baby – sitters Club. Cokie did feel sorry for him about being the only guy, but he could care less. From now on, she would not get into Mary Anne’s relationship with Logan. She was now figuring out her being jealous ever since Logan moved, she did try her best to break up their relationship.

Cokie recently been dreaming almost every night now once she had began her new change. Plus, she had been picturing in her dreams what it would look like it this new Cokie Mason be accepted in the Baby – sitters Club. That was another dream as well. Maybe the BSC might come true, but she’d have to wait and see what would happen once her classmates would think of her decision about being more mature. Even she would give it time for her own mother to notice. No way she would need to keep her fingers crossed.

Cokie didn’t bother telling her classmates about her becoming more mature. She’d like to see how they would react to the new Cokie Mason. She also wanted her mother to see how much Cokie matured. ‘Let’s see how Mom reacts. Maybe this will be my only chance to make it in the Baby – sitters Club.’

The very next morning, Cokie woke up to see a brand new day. She planned to stop complaining to her mother about useless things. Today she surprised her mother to help out with the cooking. Cokie usually complained about almost every little thing, but decided to change it around. Yes Mrs. Mason did see something new in Cokie this morning.

Cokie offered to help Mrs. Mason make oatmeal for breakfast without complaining. 

“Cokie, is there anything wrong? You’ve been quiet,” she told Cokie.

“No, Mom, there’s nothing wrong with me,” Cokie answered.

“You are acting funny right now. You’re usually complaining about something at this time.”

“I know. I can’t think of things to say to start the day off by doing that,” Cokie told her mother.

“You’ll think of something sooner or later.”

“I might, but for now I’m not complaining about anything.”

“Good. Let’s see what else happens for the rest of the week.”

“Wait till Marci and Grace hear about this conversation,” Cokie replied.

“Let me know how it goes.”

“You will know, Mom.”

After that, the conversation without complaining ended.


	2. Chapter 2

In the next day or two, Kristy spoke up first.

“Has anybody noticed any new changes in Cokie?”

“What sort of changes are we talking about Kristy?”

That was Stacey who asked that question. They weren’t paying enough attention to Cokie.

“I’ve noticed she hasn’t said anything about you being a crybaby, Mary Anne.”

“That’s right. I did see that change. What else did you notice, Kristy?” Dawn asked.

“That’s all I’ve noticed, but I’m pretty much sure she has other ideas,” Kristy answered.

“You could be right,” Claudia agreed.

The others nodded their heads.

“Do you think Cokie’s mother noticed anything?”

“Good question, Mary Anne. My guess would have to be no,” Stacey answered.

“Do you think Grace and Marci have seen anything we haven’t?”

“I’m not so sure, Mary Anne. We can check and see what they have to say,” Kristy said.

“That’s a good idea, Kristy. Here come Grace and Marci now, so here’s our chance,” Claudia said.

Marci and Grace saw Mary Anne and her friends looking their way.

“Hello, girls.”

“Hello, Grace and Marci. Would you care to join us?”

“Thank you, Claudia. We accept your invitation.”

Marci and Grace sat between Mary Anne and Stacey.

“What are you girls talking about?”

“Grace, Marci, we were talking about Cokie,” Dawn spoke up.

“What about Cokie do you want to know about, Dawn?” Grace asked as she opened a milk carton.

Marci took a few bites of a peanut butter and honey sandwich. It looked like Marci bought her lunch from home today.

“Well, we think Cokie isn’t acting like her normal self,” Mary Anne answered.

“We haven’t been paying close attention,” Marci answered.

“Oh. We thought both of you would know.”

“Not this time. What are one of the changes you’ve noticed?” Marci asked.

“For one thing, Kristy noticed Cokie hasn’t been calling me a crybaby.”

“She’s always called you that,” Grace reminded Mary Anne.

“Why would we forget that?” Stacey asked.

There was no answer from anybody, so that was okay.

“We haven’t seen Cokie at all this morning,” Marci replied.

Grace nodded.

“Maybe she got sick or something,” Claudia said to her friends.

“I don’t think she planned on that,” Grace remarked.

“When was the last time you and Grace talked with her?” Dawn asked.

“Thursday last week,” was the answered.

“She’s right. Maybe she’s up to something. Whatever changes she has in mind, we’ll report back to you.”

“That’s a good idea. You can let us know next time. You’re welcome to eat with us anytime.”

“We accept your invitation. We can eat with you again tomorrow if you want,” Marci replied.

“Okay. The bell should ring in a few more minutes,” Kristy spoke up.

Kristy always liked being on time. The girls hurried to finish the rest of their lunches and then go their separate way.

“It was nice seeing you girls,” Stacey said.

“Thank you.”

Once all of the girls stood up, they picked up their trash and backpacks and said good – bye to one another. Kristy’s first class of the afternoon was history. She and Mary Anne only were in science and English together, and that was about it. When Kristy headed to history and ran into Cokie.

“Hello, Cokie.”

“Hello to you, Kristy. I know you’ve been talking about me.”

Cokie was in the same history class, and today seemed to be a good opportunity to talk with Cokie about her new changes. 

“How do you know that?”

“I figured it out on my own.”

“Were you listening to the conversation my friends and I had with Marci and Grace?”

“Of course I was. That’s how I figured you were talking to my friends about me. I didn’t catch every word,” Cokie said truthfully.

Kristy saw for herself Cokie wasn’t lying this time. That could be another change, Kristy told herself once she and Cokie walked into the classroom and find their seats. Kristy thought that was something Cokie decided to add.

“Does your mother know about any of these changes you have?”

“Of course she does, Kristy. She was the first to notice.”

“I thought Grace and Marci noticed it instead of your mother.”

“I haven’t seen or talked with them since Thursday.”

“That’s what they told us, Cokie.”

“That was something I never noticed in your conversation today at lunch.”

The teacher looked at both Cokie and Kristy. She wanted them to pay attention and not talk.

“Ms. Mason, Ms. Thomas, if you want to talk, you can do it later. Today we’re going to talk about the eighteen hundreds. Next Wednesday you all are going to have a pop quiz on eighteen forty, so come prepared for that.”

Some of the classmates groaned. Pop quizzes weren’t Kristy and Cokie’s favorite interest to what the teacher had in mind about these pop quizzes, but they would never say that to the teacher in her face. That wouldn’t be very kind at all. Kristy and Cokie didn’t bother passing notes to each other and didn’t want to have their teacher notice and get angry.

Neither Cokie and Kristy didn’t get along, but today seemed weird that Cokie didn’t want to get in any arguments with Kristy, and that was another change as well. Kristy wondered what sort of changes Cokie’s mother noticed, and that was something she didn’t want to find out for herself.

After the bell rang, Kristy and Cokie went their separate ways.

“It was nice talking with you today, Cokie. You have a nice afternoon.”

“Same to you, Kristy.”


	3. Chapter 3

The weekend arrived. Marci and Grace decided to stop by and see Cokie. As usual, Cokie was home. Her mother was home, so she answered the door.

“Hello, Marci and Grace. Wouldn’t you like to come inside?”

“Thank you, Mrs. Mason. Where is Cokie?”

“She’s probably in her bedroom,” was the answer.

“We know where it is.”

Mrs. Mason slammed the door once Grace and Marci walked up the stairs.

Before joining Grace to Cokie’s bedroom, Marci asked, “Mrs. Mason, have you noticed anything different about Cokie?”

“Yes, I have, actually. Have you noticed it also?”

“Of course. I’ll see you later.”

That’s when Marci headed upstairs to Cokie’s bedroom. When Marci made it to her friend’s bedroom, Grace was already with Cokie.

“Hello, girls. Why don’t you come in?”

This was another change about Cokie. She sounded inviting, but it wasn’t that noticeable in the past, so this was different. Even Grace saw it as well.

“Cokie, can we talk?” Grace asked.

Once Grace asked that question, Marci shot Grace a look. Grace didn’t notice.

“What sort of question do you want to share?” 

Coklie and Marci both looked at their friend.

“What gave you the idea of changing your attitude?”

“I don’t know. I guess it was time for a change.”

“So we noticed. Have any of those baby – sitters seen this new change in you yet?”

“Actually, they have. Kristy seemed to be first to notice. She and I got caught talking when we were in history class.”

“What did Kristy think of the new you?” Grace asked.

“Nothing much.”

Cokie was telling them the truth, Marci told herself.

“We had a nice hello with your mother, Cokie. Even she told me you haven’t been yourself recently.”

“I thought if I changed, maybe I would be a member of the Baby – sitters Club.”

“Like that will ever happen,” Marci said with laughter.

Cokie noticed Grace didn’t join Marci with laughing, but that didn’t bother her at all.

“You keep thinking it would happen,” Grace said.

“If I change, it might happen.”

“We’ll see about that.”

“Have the baby – sitters invited you to any of their meetings yet?” Marci asked when her laughter ended.

“No.”

“What about Logan? Has he noticed anything different about you?”

“I have no idea, so I can’t answer that.”

“You and Mary Anne both like him, but there won’t be any chances about having a date.”

“I know that, Marci. I don’t need any reminders.”

“Sorry.”

“That’s okay.”

“How much longer do you plan to keep this change?”

“Maybe the rest of my life.”

“That we would like to see.”

“And you will. Let’s see how it looks like on Monday.”

What Cokie just said, Marci didn’t need to hear Cokie say that sentence.

“What do you girls plan to do the rest of this weekend?” Cokie asked.

“Not much. Maybe we’ll stick around with you, if you don’t mind.

“Of course I don’t mind, Marci. You know you both can hang out with me whenever you want.”

To change the subject about Cokie’s new change, Grace asked, “What should we do now? Go see a movie or play a game or two?”

Maric liked the ideas Grace thought of.

“We can do both,” Cokie answered.

“we don’t need to visit the theater. We could watch them on television or rent. What idea sounds good?” Marci asked.

“I’d vote for television. I don’t have any money,” Grace said.

“TV is fine with me. Maybe next time we can go to the movie theater.”

The three girls made an agreement on that. Mrs. Mason heard Cokie say that.

“Would you girls like some popcorn?” Mrs. Mason asked.

“That would be kind of you, Mom, but I can handle that on my own.”

Cokie usually didn’t do this by offering, but Mrs. Mason and Cokie’s friends didn’t think that was something new. All four of them walked downstairs and Cokie’s mother left Cokie and her friends to be left alone. Cokie turned the television set on and flipped the remote control to one of the movie channels.

The three of them didn’t care which channel they would watch their movie, but Mrs. Mason preferred her daughter should watch only G and PG –13 movies, but maybe when Coklie is older, she could make this choice on her own abiyt R rated movies, but for now she is too young. Cokie let Marci and Grace have the choice of movies while she went to the kitchen and start the popcorn.

“Too many choice on television, Grace. Why don’t we watch a DVD instead?”

Cokie, Grace and Marci have never seen Forrest Gump, and that was on of the channels playing now. They saw the television had the part of Forrest Gump learning how to play ping – pong. This was a movie none of them heard of, and they didn’t care to show an interest in watching it for the first time.

When Cokie returned with three sodas, she asked, “Have you picked out a movie on television?”

“They didn’t have much of good selection, Cokie. Forrest Gump is playing now. The other channel had a Cary Grant movie,” Grace answered.

“We’ll watch one of my DVDs then.”

Cokie and her friends heard the microwave go off, telling Cokie the popcorn was ready.

“is there anything you would like?” Cokie asked.

It did make sense to get what else her friends wanted to like, so she wouldn’t have to do it once she sat on the couch to join them.

“No thank you,” both of her friends answered.

“Okay. Let me collect the popcorn and then we can pick out a movie.”

Once again Cokie disappeared to the kitchen. While Cokie was grabbing a bowl for the popcorn, Marci and Grace got of the couch and then bent down on their knees to agree on a movie.

Cokie returned three minutes later with the bowl of popcorn in her hands. She set the popcorn on the coffee table. 

“Have you already picked anything yet?”

“How about Oliver and Company?” Grace asked as she and Marci put the pile of movies back in their places.

“What do you think, Marci?”

“That’s fine with me, Cokie.”

“Oliver and Company it is.”

Cokie let Grace put the DVD in and press PLAY.

Then they found their seats on the couch. Cokie passed the bowl of popcorn around as she finished grabbing a handful. The movie finally began.

“We should do a sleepover,” Grace said.

“That’s a good idea. I’ll be right back and see if it’s okay with her.”

Once again Cokie got off the couch. She found her mother grabbing some dirty laundry in the master bedroom.

“Mom, could I ask you something?”

“Go ahead, Cokie.”

“Is that all right with you if the girls spend the night this weekend?”

“That’s fine with me. They need to ask their folks first.”

“Thank you, Mom. I’ll go and tell them.”

Cokie walked back to the living room. The previews just ended, so Cokie didn’t miss anything.

“What did your mom say?” Grace asked.

“Mom said it’s fine with her if your parents let you stay or not. Maybe they can pack your things.”

“Okay. Mind if I call me parents first, Grace?”

“I don’t care.”

Cokie found the remote and paused the video.

“Mind if we pause it for a while?”

“Sure, Cokie. That does make sense so we won’t have to miss anything.”

Cokie grabbed for the telephone and passed it over to Marci.

“Thank you, Cokie.”

“No problem,” she said as she and Grace heard the telephone ring.

It didn’t take long for Marci to ask that question. A minute later, she gave the telephone to Grace.

“What did they say?” Cokie asked.

“They said that was fine. They will be here shortly to give me my things.”

The three girls listened as the telephone rang at her house. This time it was Grace’s mother who answered.

Her mother said it was okay and would be over with her stuff. Grace handed the phone to Cokie.

“What did your mom say?” Cokie asked.

“It’s good to go. She will be here in then to fifteen minutes.”

“That’s cool. We can spend the weekend with movies and games,” Marci said.

Several minutes later, Grace’s mother drove into the driveway at the same Marci’s mother did. After Cokie’s friends bought their things inside, they left their bags by the front door. Once again they all took their seats on the couch. Marci was the one to turn the PLAY button. It was almost getting late when they finished the movie.

“You know what, girls?”

“What’s that?” Cokie asked.

“This is a fun weekend. We’re enjoying ourselves.”

Marci meant exactly what she just said.

“Glad you had fun,” Cokie told her friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Now it was Monday. Cokie wasn’t surprised that Monday was the beginning of the week. She wondered if Logan had noticed the changes of her, and she was going to find out. Maybe today at lunch Logan might or might not care to see the changes.

Cokie was in the lunch line, but she was right behind Logan. He didn’t see that she was next in line. Once Cokie followed Logan out of the line, she watched Logan find a table to share with Mary Anne. She stayed a while longer and see what Logan and Mary Anne were talking about. Cokie was able to find a table behind Logan. She knew it wasn’t polite to spy on other people, but this time she didn’t care.

At this time Mary Anne approached Logan and sat down. Mary Anne didn’t notice Cokie was sitting behind them.

“Hi, Logan.”

“Hi, Mary Anne. Come sit down.”

So she did. Mary Anne and Logan ate their first bite in silence. While watching, Cokie was also eating her lunch, but chewed as quietly as she could so Mary Anne and Logan wouldn’t know there was somebody watching and listening.

When finished her first bite, Mary Anne asked, “Logan, have you noticed there were new changes in Cokie?”

“No. Was I supposed to?”

“Yes, I would think so. The others have noticed.”

“Tell me about it.”

Now he was interested, and Mary Anne was happy to see that.

“What does Cokie have in mind that she decided it was time to change?” Logan asked.

“That is a good question. Even I don’t know how to answer that. The other girls and I were told that Mrs. Mason was the first to notice. Marci began to notice that later.”

“What about Grace?”

“She’s noticed it too. So has Kristy, but not any of us could figure this one out. My guess would probably by Cokie decided you were a good place to start.”

How did Mary Anne figure that one out? Cokie asked herself, and decided to see what would happen. This should be interesting, but it would waste their time if they were going to come up with nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

On Wednesday that same week, Cokie and her mother were talking. Mrs. Mason began to speak when they sat down to eat.

“Cokie, let’s talk about you.”

“What about me do you have to say?” Cokie asked, even thought she was already knowing what her mother had to say, but again she could be wrong.

“This isn’t the Cokie I know, dear. What’s made you change?”

“I thought that my friends could see a new side of me and not just seeing me as a immature girl. I thought if I changed, maybe I could become a member of the Baby – sitters Club. I know for sure that they don’t like me very much for an immature person.”

“Cokie, your friends and classmates support you as who you are, even if you plan to change.”

What her mother just said was true.

“I know, Mom.”

“I do have some news I’d like to share.”

“I’m listening, Mom.”

And Cokie was.

“I’m sure you remember your aunt Hannah?”

“Your sister or Dad’s?”

“Your dad’s sister. I got a phone call earlier today from her.”

“Is it anything serious?”

“I’m afraid so, Cokie. Aunt Hannah told me she’s in the hospital.”

What she had heard, Cokie felt sorry for her father’s only sister.

“That’s too bad, Mom. Did she say what happened?” she asked.

“Aunt Hannah told me she recently found out that the doctors told her she was diagnosed with breast cancer.”

“That’s no good. How long did Aunt Hannah say she’s known about it?”

“Just the other day. She said it was breast cancer, but right now it looks serious, but only you and I hope she will be able to fight it.”

“I sure hope so.”

“Maybe we’ll pay a visit to Aunt Hannah over the weekend in Salt Lake.”

“Sounds like a good idea. How much time do you want me to miss school?”

“I’ll talk it over with your aunt and I will let you know. If she doesn’t want us this weekend, we might try to do it next weekend or so.”

“Okay. Tell Aunt Hannah that I am sorry to hear about this news.”

“I will tell her.”

After dinner ended, Cokie walked upstairs to her room and thought it was a good time to start her homework. The only problem Cokie had was she couldn’t get herself to concentrate on schoolwork. From this news her mother said, she felt there was no way she could let herself focus on homework tonight. At least it was good distraction so Cokie could focus, and it seemed to work, which was a good thing.

When Cokie jumped into bed after her schoolwork was finished, she couldn’t sleep since Aunt Hannah was still on her mind. It looked like Hannah wanted her mother to share the news was something to share with her friends.

The next morning when Cokie and her mother were sitting at the dining table. They normally ate their meals in the dining room.

“Mom, is Aunt Hannah’s news something I can share with Marci and Grace?”

“Why don’t you wait for a while longer? It might change if Aunt Hannah might be able to fight, but if she doesn’t, then you can tell your friends and they could give you all the support you need from them.”

“Okay. I had trouble focusing on homework and couldn’t fall asleep until after ten.”

“I’m sorry, Cokie. I should have waited for a while to tell you, but Aunt Hannah wanted me to share with you immediately. She sounded upset during our conversation and that was understandable.”

Cokie nodded, but didn’t say anything right away.

“I did tell myself I should’ve waited at the right time, but that wasn’t what Aunt Hannah had in mind.”

“If I were you, I wouldn’t share with me right away. If you did wait longer, I wouldn’t have trouble to concentrate or sleep immediately. I might be able to stay focused on schoolwork, but I would be so distracted about Aunt Hannah. Right now Aunt Hannah needs us. You know I will try my best to help her, but I don’t know much about breast cancer. When you talk with her again tell her what I just said.”

“I will be sure to tell her that. We both know Aunt Hannah would appreciate that from both of us. Hurry up with your breakfast and I will drive you to school.”

“Okay.”

Cokie didn’t eat much of her breakfast. Thanks to her mother, she couldn’t find her energy to eat, even if it meant breakfast was the most important meal of the day.

Cokie finished eating her Cheerios within five minutes. When she was finished, she put her bowl in the kitchen sink and headed to the living room and grab her backpack so Mrs. Mason could drive her to school and then head over to work. Cokie and her mother didn’t have a conversation this morning like they usually did. Her Aunt Hannah was on both of their minds and this was why they didn’t say anything to one another, so that was understandable.

Mrs. Mason arrived to the school ten minutes later.

“When do you think you will talk with Aunt Hannah again?”

“I will try today. If I can’t reach her today, I will try another day. You have a nice day at school.’

“I’ll try. I still think it makes sense to tell my friends today so they can cheer me up.”

“You can have their support once you tell them about Aunt Hannah.”

“Okay, but I’ll tell them anyway. Waiting to tell them later won’t work.”

“I understand, honey. I will see you later.”

“Okay.”

Once she was able to walk inside the school, Mrs. Mason drove immediately to her office.


	6. Chapter 6

Since it was now Wednesday, it meant a Baby – sitters Club meeting is in process. 

“Is there anything Jessi and I need to know about?” Mallory asked.

“Of course there is,” Dawn answered.

“Why don’t you tell us? Isn’t it something we do or didn’t know about?” Mallory asked, taking her glasses off to wipe them clean.

“Kristy, you can tell them,” Stacey said.

“Okay. This news has something to do with Cokie,” Kristy began.

“Spit it out,” Jessi said as Mallory put her glasses back on.

“Cokie is acting strange. None of us can tell why she’s acting strange,” Kristy replied.

“What way is Cokie acting strange?” 

“She hasn’t been acting immature like she always does,” Mary Anne said.

“How long has Cokie been this way?” Jessi asked.

When she finished asking that, she and Mallory looked at one another, and this was something they never heard of.

“Not sure. From what we heard is Mrs. Mason was the first person to see that Cokie wasn’t the same daughter she raised,” Dawn added.

“How do you get all of this information?” Mallory asked.

She and Jessi looked at each other in silence once again, and their friends noticed it again.

“Tell us. If this was something to share, spit it out what you think is worth sharing.”

“Cokie has never been like this before. Cokie and I both talked when we headed to history class. That was when I first noticed it. She didn’t tell me this, but from what I saw, Cokie is thinking of deciding to act more mature.”

When Kristy finished her story, Jessi and Mallory began to laugh.

“It does sound funny, but from what I saw, she looks and sounds like she’s been changing, but I wish we’d noticed this before,” Kristy went on.

Then Mallory asked, “Mary Anne, has Logan noticed any change in Cokie?”

“I had a conversation with Logan about this. He says he hasn’t noticed any changes in her.”

“Has she told you why she decided to change?” Stacey asked.

Stacey could feel Claudia looking in her direction. Even Claudia thought this whole Cokie business didn’t make any sense.

“Maybe Grace and Marci could give us anything that’s worth sharing,” Mary Anne said.

“I never thought of that one. Very good idea,” Kristy said.

“I thought you would like this idea,” Mary Anne said.

“And no, Cokie hasn’t told me anything,” Kristy answered.

“You should have,” Claudia said.

“I didn’t ask Cokie anything because I thought it wasn’t what popped in my head, but I’ll keep it in mind when I see her alone again.”

Then when nobody called for scheduling appointments, all the girls did was talk about Cokie’s change. When Kristy dismissed the meeting, Mallory and Jessi talked about it on the way home.

“That’s about the weirdest story I’ve ever heard in a while. What do you think, Jessi?”

“I can’t argue there,” Jessi agreed.

Then they went their separate ways.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Cokie was with Grace and Marci.

“You sure have changed a lot, Cokie. Why have you changed?”

“Grace, almost everyone changes. Somehow something told me it was time to change.”

“I see. It’s nice to see something changing in you. Has Logan noticed how much you’ve changed?

“No.”

“That’s a bummer. Maybe he hasn’t been paying any attention to that,” Grace told Marci and Cokie.

Both Cokie and Marci nodded.

“What has your mother told you?” Marci asked.

“Nothing, but she has seen the change in me. I’d like to see if the baby – sitters would give me a trial run since I’ve changed.”

“That’s a good idea, but they are the ones who decide that,” Marci said.

It was now Grace’s turn to nod, but she saw Marci had a good point.

“Have you spoken with the baby – sitters recently, Marci?” Grace asked.

“No. I don’t see any reason to,” she answered.

“Oh. They must have been busy talking about how much you’ve changed. If they are, you must be their popular topic right now.”

“Who knows? Maybe I can talk with them and see what they think about the trial run idea.”

“We wish you luck.”

“Thanks, girls. I think I’ll need it.”

Mrs. Mason was home, but she wasn’t around the living room to hear the conversation Cokie and her friends were having. Even Mrs. Mason was still noticing her changes.

“Why don’t you just call one of them now and see what they say about the trial run?” Marci suggested.

“That’s a good idea since Kristy’s the president. I think she should be the one to contact.”

Cokie stood up from the living room couch.

“Would either one of you girls like anything to eat or drink?”

“Maybe some water would be fine.”

Even Marci and Grace ggot up from the couch. The three of them finally walked into the kitchen.

“We can help ourselves, Cokie,” Grace said.

“No. I’m doing it.”

There wasn’t anything new to share with Cokie about the latest health issue update, Mrs. Mason said to herself as she heard Cokie in the kitchen, pouring some water for her friends. Mrs. Mason was busy reading the newspaper in the master bedroom while Marci and Grace stayed to have a visit with her daughter.

Once Marci and Grace grabbed their glasses of water, they watched as Cokie walked over to the telephone. Since her mother was upstairs, Cokie told herself that it was a good idea to have her conversation with Kristy in the kitchen. So Cokie picked it up and began to dial. Both of her friends kept watching, but said not a word. Finally someone answered. It sounded like David Michael.

“Hello?”

“is this David Michael?” she asked.

“Yes. Who are you?”

“Cokie. I’m a friend of Kristy’s. Is she home? There’s something important I want to talk with her about.”

“Hold on. She is here, so let me go find her.”

It was a few minutes later when Kristy got on.

“Hello, Cokie.”

“Hi, Kristy. This is Cokie.”

“I know. My brother said something that you wanted to share with me.”

“Actually, there is.”

Both Grace and Marci had their glasses of water in their hands. Cokie put a finger on his mouth to let her friends know they would talk later. Since Kristy can be a loudmouth, Marci and Grace had no trouble hearing what Kristy had to say.

“I’m listening.”

Before beginning, Cokie cleared her throat.

“It’s about that club of yours.”

“What’s wrong about my club?”

“Nothing’s wrong. You’ve seen me change a lot, right?”

“Yes.”

“Well, since I’ve changed a lot, do you and your friends think you can give me a trial run if I can join your club? It’s your business, and you’re the one who has to tell me.”

Again Cokie saw her friends watch her and nodding their heads. Cokie silently told herself that nodding heads is starting to get annoying, but didn’t say anything.

“Let me talk it over with the other girls first and see what they think. I’ll call you back.”

“Okay. You can tell me at school. That works best for me.”

“I think you have a point there.”

“I know. Take your time to discuss it.”

“I will do that.”

That’s when Cokie put the phone back.

“We heard what Kristy said. I think it could be positive,” Grace replied.

“Looks that way, but again Kristy could say no. I’ll take your luck.”


	8. Chapter 8

Over the weekend, Kristy talked with her friends about the conversation she had with Cokie over the phone.

“It really is strange to see Cokie change. Has Cokie ever told you what made her change?” Jessi asked.

Mallory didn’t say anything because she had other things to do, but Jessi was planning to tell her what they talked about.

“I don’t have any answers how to answer that question,” Kristy answered.

“At least it’s nice to see a change in her,” Claudia agreed.

“What did Cokie have to say in your conversation over the telephone, Kristy?” Stacey asked.

“Since we noticed she’s changed a lot, this was a question she asked: is she welcome to join our club since she’s changed? That’s why we’re here today to discuss this,” Kristy told her friends.

“Since you’re the president, Kristy, that question belongs to you. The decision is yours,” Mary Anne told her.

They watched as Claudia searched in her room for snacks. Everyone agreed with Mary Anne.

“I thought it would make sense to discuss it together instead of me the only one to answer the question since we’re friends, we should take a vote.”

All of the girls seemed to agree with her, including Jessi. Since Jessi and Mallory aren’t in the same class with their friends, they usually get the news from Kristy, and both of them like hearing what goes on. Jessi and Mallory had often wished they were in the same class with the other girls so they could see this one for themselves.

“Too bad Mallory and I aren’t around to see the new Cokie Mason. This is still interesting and also entertaining,” Jessi told them.

“We think the same thing too, Jessi. At least you and Mallory still get to hear the latest on what comes up.”

“Thanks, Dawn. We both agree this new change in Cokie is really entertaining.”

Even thought Jessi had already said that, but the girls didn’t bother saying anything about repeating herself.

“Let’s take a vote now and see if we should have a new member. All in favor for new changes, raise your hands,” Kristy told them.

Kristy saw all of her friends raise their hands except from Jessi. She and Mallory didn’t know Cokie very well, so she didn’t bother to give on a vote.

“Then we should let Cokie become a member. I didn’t see your hand up, Jessi. Don’t you like the idea?”

“Mallory and I don’t know her very well, but I was only letting you take the vote without me. Here’s an idea, Kristy. Why don’t we give Cokie a free trial before we decide to let her become a full – time member?”

Kristy liked Jessi’s idea, and so did the other girls. 

“Good idea, Jessi. Since I’m the president, I’ll talk with her and we’ll go from there. I’m sure Cokie wouldn’t mind a free trial.”

“Does Cokie baby – sit?” Jessi asked.

“I don’t think so, but we can train her before she becomes a full – time member. Let’s see what happens first. I never thought of having Cokie join the club.”

“Kristy has a good point,” Mary Anne agreed.

“If we don’t have a free trial, then we won’t mess around with letting her join. I’ll do my best and try talking with her on Monday. We are both in history together.”

“We wish you luck,” Dawn said.

“Thanks, but I don’t think I’ll need any luck. I’ll let you know on Monday’s meeting.”

Then Kristy dismissed her friends. Kristy did promise her brother, Charlie she would call when she was ready to call, and she did just that.

Both Kristy and Claudia watched as the other girls left.

“Why didn’t you tell us this yesterday, Kristy? We could have done that when Mallory was here.”

“I know, Claudia. It wasn’t in my head right away, so this came in a little bit too late to share it yesterday.”

“Okay,” was all Claudia could think of to say.

When she finished saying that, she watched Kristy pick up her phone and call Charlie.

It only took Kristy a few seconds with Charlie, so it didn’t take long to speak with him.

“He’s on his way,” Kristy told Claudia.

“That’s cool. I’m sure Mallory might agree on giving Cokie that free trial idea Jessi suggested.”

“Probably, but we’ll wait and see. Maybe this free trial would give the girls time to get to know Cokie.”

“Could be, Kristy. Let’s see if Cokie would like the chance to that also.”

“Who knows? It might work.” 

A few minutes later, Kristy and Claudia saw Charlie’s car pull up in the driveway.

“Thanks for agreeing to let Cokie join us on free trial, Claudia. If the free trial doesn’t work as we planned it, then I’ll tell Cokie.”

“That sounds like a good idea. See you Monday. Drive safely.”

“Thanks, Claudia.”

Then Kristy left Claudia’s bedroom and joined Charlie. Claudia made sure to watch her friend to make sure Kristy would be home safely.


	9. Chapter 9

In about a couple of days later, Kristy was able to speak with Cokie for a while.

“Cokie, I want to tell you something.”

“What’s that, Kristy?”

“I did mention to the girls about letting you join the club.”

“And what did they say?”

“They agreed to give it a shot, but there is one condition.”

“What’s that?”

Cokie didn’t see this one coming, so all she did was listen to what Kristy had to say.

“We all agreed to give you a trial run before we decide to make you an official member. If you pass, we will come up with a position for you. Does that make sense?”

All Cokie did was nod her head and then said, “Yes, that’s fine.”

“Here is a question I want to ask you.”

Kristy sounded like she had some stuff she wanted to tell her.

“Ask away.”

“Have you ever done any baby – sitting in the past?”

“Yes. Only for family, but that’ about it.”

“it’s a start. If you don’t pass our trial, you won’t be able to have jobs in the future. When was the last time you baby – sat?” Kristy asked.

“I’m not sure. I think the latest was at the beginning of the year. I really don’t keep track.”

“You should keep track if you want to join the Baby – sitters Club.”

Cokie didn’t say anything.

“Our next meeting is this Friday from five – thirty to six. Do you remember that?”

“Yes, Kristy. Is there anything I should bring along?”

“Come to think of it, we could use a new notebook. Ours is down to about three pages.”

“I can do that. What type of notebook do you use?”

“We always use three subject. Think you can remember that?”

“Yes,” Cokie answered.  
“Okay. That will be your first test. If you pass that, you will have another test.”

“I get it. Are you making me your shopper?”

“Yes. If we wanted to agree on your joining us, that can be your official job is purchasing the supplies we need. I’ll talk with the girls and see what they think.”

“Okay. So that means you don’t want me to become a baby – sitter?”

“We have plenty, but this will be your job, depending on how well you do.”

Again Cokie nodded. This would definitely be something worth sharing with Marci and Grace. They would enjoy this news.

“How long do you plan to have me on the trial run?” Cokie asked.

“A month would work. That’s another question I will ask the girls. You do remember the address where Claudia lives?”

“Yes, I do. I know where it is. What time do you want me to arrive?”

This was a question Cokie had to ask.

“Between five – fifteen and five – twenty. Do you think you can do that?”

“Yes,” Cokie answered.

“Good. Be sure to bring the notebook.”

“I won’t. What will happen if I don’t pass your free trial?”

This was another question Cokie wanted to ask before she had to join Kristy and her friends this Friday.

“Then we won’t ask you to run errands for us in the future. This question for now is this: do you have any money to purchase the notebook?”

“Yes. I think I have about eight dollars and eighty cents left. Would that work or do I need to bring more money?”

“That works.”

“Okay. I’ll see what I can find. Is there anything else I need to bring?”

“This is fine for now, thank you. I will have to ask the girls if they have anything in mind for you. But for now, this is fine.”

“Fine with me. Do I need to fill out an application?”

“No. That’s something this club doesn’t do. That’s something we never thought of doing.”

Asking a question like this made Cokie curious. Cokie didn’t see anything else, but to hear her, this conversation with Kristy made her think it as an interview. Another thing that was worth asking, Cokie told herself.

“You know what I think of this conversation you and I are having?”

“What?”

“Somehow it made me think it’s an interview.”

“It kind of is. I just needed to know if you had any experience with baby – sitting involved.”

“Is that all you want me over for the free trial?” Cokie asked.

“No. I think you will do fine with running errands for us when we need more supplies. We will make up a list for you. That should be an easy job for you.”

A third time Cokie nodded her head and then asked, “Are we finished yet?”

“Yes, we are. We should see you on Friday. Do you take notes?”

A third time Cokie nodded her head and then asked, “Are we finished yet?”

“Yes, we are. We should see you on Friday. Do you take notes?”

“Not really. Why?”

“That’s another thing I ask because you will have to take notes with running errands,” Kristy answered.

“I will see you then.”


	10. Chapter 10

Now it was Friday. Kristy and the girls finally began the meeting. To tell the truth, Cokie was there as well. 

“Kristy, can you explain why we have Cokie is at our meeting today?” Stacey asked.

“I am going to tell you right now. Cokie, do you want to share it yourself or would you like me to do it?” 

“You can do it,” Cokie answered.

“Girls, as you have already noticed, this happens to be Cokie’s first meeting with us. Cokie and I have had a recent conversation about our free trial that we’re going to give her if we let her join if she passes the free trial.”

“What do you have in mind, Kristy?”

“All right, Jessi. Cokie and I agreed if she starts the free trial now, this is the right time to let her start.”

Now Cokie spoke up.

“Kristy thinks this free trial that I am doing is by running errands for whoever needs anything.”

All of the girls began laughing. This was too humorous what they had just heard.

“That’s a silly idea, Kristy. How come you didn’t let her be a baby – sitter like us?” Mary Anne asked.

She still didn’t understand this idea of Kristy’s.

“I thought we would do something different. All of us are baby – sitters, so I think this is a good idea Cokie take up this offer if we let her join this club.”

“So that means Cokie starts today to attend our meetings?”

Even Dawn still didn’t get what this latest idea of Kristy’s.

“Oh, I get it,” Claudia said.

“Are you starting to figure out what this idea means?” Mallory asked.

Since Claudia has always read Nancy Drew, this was probably why Claudia somehow to figure this one on her own.

“Are you telling us that Cokie’s job would be a shopper?” Claudia asked.

“Of course it’s her free trial. I couldn’t come up with anything else.”

“That’s a very creative idea, Kristy. I think I have an idea.”

“What’s your idea, Stacey?”

Now all of the girls had Stacey’s attention, even Cokie herself.

“Why don’t we let Cokie start our free trial when she starts her first job?”

 

“Does that mean I get paid also?” 

Cokie asked a curious question there, the girls noticed. 

“Why don’t we do this: we can pay you once you finish what we want on our list?” Mary Anne asked.

“That’s a great idea, Mary Anne. Do you think you agree on this, Cokie?”

“I like the idea, Mary Anne. It’s not very often I receive money.”

“How often do you get your money?”

Now Kristy saw where Mary Anne’s idea was headed.

“Usually just birthday and Christmas, but that’s about it,” Cokie answered.

“When you have finished your first job, we’ll talk about how much we can pay you,” Stacey replied.

Cokie had known Stacey is the treasurer in this club, so this could be her department.

“I have a question.”

“Go ahead, Cokie.”  
“My question is, do I need to use the money from the dues you have so I can get what you want me to purchase?”

“That’s exactly the plan. We will give you a list on what we need. Do you think you can do that?”

“I can try,” was her answer.

“Good enough. We can talk about what we will pay you.”

Since math is Stacey’s best subject, she was the one who gave that suggestion. Everyone agreed, letting Stacey know it was a good idea. Six o’clock immediately came. Kristy did dismiss her friends, including Cokie.

“We’ll keep talking about this some more.”

“Take your time, Kristy. Thank you for letting me come today.”

“You’re welcome. You will be here on Monday. Have a nice weekend.”

“Same to you, Kristy.”


	11. Chapter 11

Cokie was able to get together with Marci and Grace. She told her friends about her first meeting with the Baby – sitters Club.

“How did it go?” Grace asked.

“It went okay, but they still didn’t understand why I was there, so Kristy explained why.”

Even Marci and Grace laughed just like the other girls.

“What is your job, Cokie?” Grace asked.

Once she and Marci cooled down from their laughter.

“You girls will love this one,” Cokie replied.

“Tell us,” they both said in unison.

“They have enough baby – sitters, so Kristy came up with this idea that if they needed something for their clients, they will give me some of the money they have in their ‘dues,’ as they call it. And then I rake their money and shop whatever they wanted. Kristy thought it would make sense I do a job like this.”

“That’s weird,” Marci said.

Grace agreed and they both laughed some more. Cokie agreed with her friends this was funny what Kristy’s idea was for her job if she’s accepted to be the newest member. When the three girls stopped laughing, Grace asked, “Do you have any idea what would happen if you didn’t do what they wanted?”

“No, I don’t. My guess would be that I wouldn’t be able to join, even though I have changed.”

Both Grace and Marci nodded, but they looked in each other’s eyes and they were asking, ‘Should we wait and see how this would turn out if she’s accepted?’ Cokie looked at her friends, but couldn’t figure out what they were saying to each other, but she knew for sure that they were thinking of her, so that was all she could think of.

“When do you think you’ll start this free trial of yours?”

“When they need something.”

That was the only answer she could think of. After that, Grace and Marci were finished with their laughter. Cokie saw for herself that Grace and Marci laughed the same exact tone as the Baby – sitters Club members did, but she wasn’t surprised.

“When you start your first errand, do you mind if we tag along?”

“Sure, you girls can. You can come with me whenever you want. Besides, we’re all good friends.”

Cokie had been friends with Grace and Marci as long as she could remember, so they can come along with her if they wanted to. And that would help so shopping for whatever the club members needed her to do.

“At least it would go faster with the three of us, so yes, feel free to come along.”

“Isn’t that what friends are for doing things together?”

“Of course, girls. Even if it means I do these silly errands for those baby – sitters. I thought as my free trial with them, I thought at first they would add me as a baby – sitter, since it is a baby – sitting business.”

All Grace and Marci did was nod their heads, but they did think seven baby – sitters were enough for this baby – sitting business. 

“We wish you luck, Cokie.”

“Thanks, girls. I think I’ll need it.”

And what Cokie just said was true.


	12. Chapter 12

The following day, Cokie attended her second meeting of the Baby – sitters Club. Both Jessi and Mallory finally had the chance to get to know Cokie. They only know who Cokie was, but that’s about it. That same Monday, Cokie bought some new stuff for Dawn and Stacey for the clients they look after.

Both Cokie and Kristy talked about money over the weekend. Kristy thought this free trial she and the other girls agreed on was just a test too see how Cokie would do. So far, so good. 

“Girls, here’s what Cokie and I talked about over the weekend.”

“What’s that, Kristy?”

It was Dawn who asked that.

“We talked more on letting her join if she passed the free trial. It was my idea that we pay her the same amount of money we gave her when she buys stuff we wanted.”

The other girls looked at each other and agreed it made sense to them. They all liked the idea, Kristy and Cokie noticed.

“That’s a good idea, Kristy. What do you think of her idea, Cokie?”

“I like it, but I already know since she and I talked about it,” Cokie told Claudia.

“Oh,” was all she could think of to say.

Cokie bought the items with her to spend, and that included a new notebook for the girls.

Even though this was only Cokie’s second meeting, Kristy spoke once more.

“Wel,, girls, should we end this free trial that since she bought us on what we needed? I somehow thought that we could give her this one chance and if she got the right stuff, she could join. What do you think?”

“You mean by letting her join after just one time to buy what we needed?” Jessi asked.

“Exactly, Jessi. What do you think, girls?”

Once again Kristy and Cokie watched what the other girls were thinking. It looked to both Cokie and Kristy could see they seemed to agree.

“Why don’t we let her join today?” Mary Anne asked.

“I like and accept. What about you, Cokie?” 

“I accept also.”

Cokie meant every word.

“Welcome to the Baby – sitters Club, Cokie.”

“Thank you for finally accepting me. Let’s see how the future would hold for us.”


End file.
